1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a toner cartridge and more specifically, to a container for a toner cartridge, which is easy to manufacture and has low production costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional toner cartridge is generally horizontally installed in an image forming apparatus, such as photocopier or printer, for discharge of toner. The toner cartridge commonly comprises an elongated hollow container for accommodation of toner, and a toner-guiding member, which is mounted on a front end of the container and provided with an outlet for output of the toner accommodated inside the container. In order to discharge the toner from the container to the image forming apparatus through the outlet, the toner cartridge is provided at an inner circumference thereof with a plurality of spiral ribs, which can force the toner to move from the inside of the container to the outside of the container through the outlet of the toner-guiding member when the toner cartridge is rotated.
Because the toner is forced to move by the spiral ribs, the spiral ribs need to be lined on the whole inner circumference of the container, such that a mold for the container can be difficulty manufactured, resulting in high production costs. Therefore, it is a need to provide an improved container for the toner cartridge.